The Gorin Teams Slumber Party
by Purplebird
Summary: From a boring study day home to Natsu, to a really entertaining pillow fight. And the most exciting thing of all, the truth or dare game. Follow their parentfree sleepover.
1. Operation: Study? No thanks!

"The Gorin Teams Slumber Party." Chapter 1 

The Gorin Team walks in the corridor talking about different things.  
While talking Roberto suddenly mentions,

"Uhm, I broke my arm again. So I can't go soccer practising.."

"Whaa---!" everyone gasps.

"B-but you can come over to my house tonight studying?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, of course. My eyes is still working." he laughs.

"Wait a minute!" Shoma blushes and everyone stops walking. "Who said it is going to be at YOUR house?"

"I did so shut up." she snorts and looks away. "Poor Berto-kun needs his support too."

He places himself in front of her angrily.

"Only y-you? And Rober-t-to?"

"You other guys could come over too- Oops!" she interrupts herself. "I forgot you HATE volleyball, so sorry."

"Hmpf." its Shomas time to snort as he looks down on the floor continuing walking. "At least THEY are there."

Surprisly nobody except the Gorin Team are in the classroom. Everybody walks around inside looking for the other students. Roberto looks at the table - a schript!

"Look! It says 'Vacant today, Go home study'. Err.. Then let's go, Natsu!" Roberto says walking to Natsu.

"No." Shoma says, "Don't go yet!"

They stops staring at Shoma with evil eyes.

"Eh, I mean... FINE! Go, just GO! I don't need anyone of you." he mumbles.

"Momo stay with Shoma! Momo choke Shoma til he dies." she smiles.

"WTF! HEY WAII-" they closes the door with a smash right in front of them.

"You and Momo alone.. Tee hee hee!" Momo giggles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

On their way to Natsu, the three of them jokes and gossips about how stupid Shoma are.

"One time he missed the ball and hit Momo with it instead!" Roberto laughs.

"Shoma might be a good friend, but one time he slipped on a banana peel near the swimmingpools edge and fell in."

"Haha! Is that all? That idiot what´s-his-name bumped into Kyosuke at lunch-break, getting a brown chocolate pudding spot on his new baseball shirt."

"LOL! Then he must have gotten very mad." Roberto giggled.

"Tsk tsk, he was breaking out of madness, chasing Kyosuke with his huge bat." Natsu smiled.

Home to Natsu Ayuhara, they volleyball and smash-the-shoma loving freak. The three friends buries their faces in Gorins study book.

"Damn it, girl! This is so boring I could sleep over here already!" Nagare complains.

"Yeah sorry Natsu. Will be leaving soon." Roberto says putting down his book.

Nagare and Roberto rows up ready to say goodbye and leave - but Natsu won't let them.

"STAY HERE AND STUDY OR SHARE MY PAIN!"

She takes two pillows and throws hard at them.  
"Aaah!" flying at each direction - they quickly get on their feet holding even more pillows.

"That's right, true men fights back!" she laughs.

"Actually that is the opposite explanation but... IKOU!" Roberto says attacking Nagare, during Nagares attack to Natsu.

Natsu looks at them yelling,

"Hey, only TWO pillows! Holding FOUR pillows is cheatin'!"

"But the half of four is two! So there's no need to worry!" Nagare says hitting them both at the same time.

Natsu does her super spank hitting them both six times with eight pillows.

"Duuuude! Take it easy!" Roberto grins and does -his- Victory Goal on Natsu.

"Kyaaa!" she smashes into the wall, sliding down as a picture frame hit her in the head. "Geh!"

((Wait wait wait! What about Shoma? He needs spotlight too ! XD))  
Next chapter coming soon- if not published? XP


	2. Operation: Two new enemies

"The Gorin Teams Slumber Party." Chapter 2 

In the classroom...

"Listen, I'm here to study. NOT to associate with you!" Shoma says turning over the pages in his book.

"Shoma's obsessed by Momo."

"No, _you_ are the one obsessed of _me_."

"That's right. Shoma loves Momo. He even wants to marry Momo."

"**NO!** Hell I want a flat-chested and evil barbiedoll to stick on me!"

"What's with that? You know Momo could use tennis balls as-"

"Holy SHIT! Could you PLEAAASE shut up!"

He takes the book under his arm and walks away with Momo hanging around his neck.  
Shoma has a plan to make Momo leave him alone. After walking a bit she starts to snore in Shomas ear,  
which he is unwilled to hear. But she looks so cute as she slides down to the floor sleeping.  
He takes Momo and carries her back to the classrom.

"I did never expect how .. err .. cute she was." he whispers for himself putting her down on a chair.

Yes, those lightpink cheeks, those sparkling eyes, that long, shining hair and that wonderful smile.  
She opens her eyes and sees Shoma stand in front of her.

"Syooooma!" she glomps him and he blushes. "I wanna go to Natsu-senpai now!"

"O-okay." Shoma says a bit embarassed.

Together they walks to Natsus house, knocking on the door.

"Hey, where did Momo go?"

The pillow fight continues.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scoreboard:  
Natsu, 193 slaps Roberto, 130 kicks Nagare, 80 throws

Suddenly Mr. Ayuhara yells,

"Ey, Natsu-chan. It's for you."

Natsu answers with a confused "Haaai."

"Damn who could that be, disturbing our fun." she says before opening the door. "Uh!"

"I-I-I'm sorry." Shoma says and bows, "I'm sorry if I annoyed you a bit much."

She grins, grabs his hand and pulls him inside.

"Now now, crybaby. Why don't you join us on our pillow fight competition?"

"Competition? Join you guys.. after all I've done?"

"Well it is OK if you don't want to."

"No no! That's not what I ment." Shoma says shaking on his head. "Of course I'll join in, kicking your ass for fun!"

They walks upstairs seeing Nagare and Roberto lay on the floor dizzy and green-faced.

"Come on you guys! Don't quit this already, now when Sawamura is here." Natsu mumbles grabbing a pillow from the floor.

"Tha-that's not it." Roberto stammers. "That crazy.. girl.."

Shoma and Natsu looks around but could see nothing. All of a sudden when Natsu looks at the wrong direction...

"AYUHARA! Watch out!" Shoma yells.

Just in time he takes his baseball bat and hits back the pillow on... Momo!

"Muu!" she says irritated. "Don't do such things to your wife!"

"WIFE!" Nagare, Natsu and Roberto gasps looking slowly at them.

"It is not as you think I..-" he gets interrupted by an angry sounding Natsu.

"Is that so...?"

She jumps up to the ceiling and throws down three pillows that almost chokes Momo.

((Aye aye, wait for the next chapter to come ))


End file.
